Get the picture
by Marcelle Gomex
Summary: Reese is the youngest resistance group, she is the only daughter of Ignitus and is the youngest and smles kid in the temple school. but when she is forced in to  flying race around the dark forest, the belt of fire, she learns it is okay to relie on help


In the Eastern realms there is a kingdom, is home to many creatures. Some big some small, and it is in this Kingdom, that the first son to the royal family was produce. Ignitus, the fiery red son to king Actrus and his beloved Queen Survia, Ignitus first Years were full of mischief and laughter; he would play with the royal groundskeeper. Steal bits of cake from the cook when he wasn't looking, he would climb tress to see what he could over the palace walls. He would always practice his fire powers by roasting the local squirrels' nest. He mother would love to hear him sing when playing, so would the palace servants. They would say his voice sounds like an angel.

His father, on the other hand, would try to keep Ignitus from those endeavors. He would lock him in his room, and forces him to read the fire bending book. One evening Ignitus wonder around the palace searching for someone to hang with. He came across his mother, whom was reading a book on early literature. Ignitus question why she was reading this. She merely told him that she was going to help her cousin Jalini with the kids at Maple Academy.

"-And this is?" Ignitus didn't know there where more kids like him out there. His father always forced him to stay within the palace walls. Not a hard task. Ignitus suggested that she stay within the walls too, on the account his father also told him that there are evils out there. Survia just laughed and sustained to read the book, Ignitus got bored of waiting or his mother to say something else that he walked out of the room and in to Cook. He was carrying dinner to the dinning room. When Ignitus asked him if he could taste the dish, Cook shook his head and swiftly brought the dish in to the dinning room locking Ignitus out.

Ignitus then went out side and sat on his swing, those his tails reached the ground he was still small enough to swing. "IGNITUS!" Actrus shouted, he march over to his son, and dragged him side. Once inside Ignitus was crashed in to his room and his row the fire bending book at him and locked his door _what just happened? _Ignitus questioned, He picked up the book and he grew angry, without warning the book turned to ashes in his hand. That night, Ignitus woke to his mother and father talking. "He's too little…" his father's tongue said.

"Like you, yes he is little but his is growing up, you can't keep him isolated all his life, he is going to venture out on his own and there is nothing you can do about it." Survia snapped and her footsteps seem to fade. Along with his father's

"Too little to do this, too little to that, I am too little to even (gasp) I am little enough to even go under the palace walls." With a push o his tail Ignitus jumped out of his window and landed softly on the bed of flowers under his window. He searched the wall till he found the opening that led to the river. He plunge in to the water to the bras that divides the palaces to the out side wall. Ignitus slide under through the bras in to the outside world. He couldn't hold his breath for much longer till….

'Is he breathing?" A deep male voice came from the pure darkness.

"I assume, but it exceedingly hard to tell-whoa Cyril" A very high voice of a male shrieked as some pushed him out of the way.

"Move big mouth. He's coming to, I believe." It was a rude voice that had a lot of pride in it. He seemed pleased that he insulted the high pitched voice. Ignitus slowly opened his eyes to see three boys, one with Hazel-green eyes and an Afro which was black. He was a dark brown, the boy next to him was clearly the youngest, he had brown eyes with a crooked innocent smile he was the cutest. He held out his hand for Ignitus to take. When he was up he was chest to face with the oldest one, he had narrow blue eyes, and brown spiky hair…he wasn't much to see he was tall and lanky. He towered over Ignitus to be younger then him. The blue one frowned down at him, and sucked s teeth. "Well, he's alive lets go." He pushed his brothers to the east leaving Ignitus to stand alone.

"Wait, I am Volteer Doe- I am a half. Furthermore what is your name?" Volteer smiled with his pearly whites.

"I am Prince Ignitus Dragon of the Eastern realms." Ignitus shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Well aren't you a long way from home princey?" The blue eye one snarled at him and folded his arms. "I am Cyril, You got a home kid?"

"I believe I am older then you, kid." Cyril snarled at this, he walked away and took his brothers with him Ignitus, seeing no one else around him to help him get on his feet in the new world, ran after the boys but keeping his presence a surreptitious.

By the forth mile to the southern realms, Volteer become aware of Ignitus' reflection in the puddles of water, Volteer thought that it would be cool to have some one close to his size, which was around 5 foot 2 inches, to hang with him.  
>"Heya Ignitus!" He called, which scared the mess out of Cyril, Cyril flashed an ice shard at Ignitus, which flung him backwards. Ignitus picked the ice shard p. it was covered in blood. Just then, Ignitus felt a shard pain in his shoulder, when he looked down he was shocked to see that the ice shard had went straight through his shoulder and his shoulder was gushing blood. Ignitus stared to feel dizzy and faint, he notice the hazel-eyed boy run up to him. With a flick of his wrist, the hazel-eyed kid made a baby tree appear out of no where. Ignitus barely felt the kid squeeze some type of fruit juice on to his shoulder.<p>

"He's losing consciousness." The hazel-eyed one said. Ignitus' eyes rolled to the top of his head and Ignitus finally lost consciousness….

Marcellio- Ey, so how'd you like it? To me I am thinking about adding some more to this adventure. I hope you enjoy is as much as I like telling it. There's another chapter to the story, once again MG does not own any of the Spyro characters. But I do own OC people. This next chapter is going to happen in Maple Away Academy.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

Ignitus woke to the smell of pancakes that ran through the whole apartment. Ignitus looked at his arm and slowly got up. He opened the door and saw that there were many more rooms. Ignitus followed the smell to the kitchen a gal with wide hips and a tiny waist was cooking. She must have heard him sneak up, because she turned around so fast that it was a blur and she brought the knife to Ignitus' throat. "Ah, Hiya… I am..."

"A spy, I infer Cyril brought you up here to converse to me, well inform that idiot, I am too old for him, and to get lost." She turned around and commenced with her cooking. Ignitus rubbed his wounded shoulder and winced. The girl must have heard him she turned around, and looked at Ignitus. "You're pretty loud, you know that, accurate?" It took Ignitus a few seconds to understand what she meant, but the girl lost interest in him and continued to cook. Just then a boy came in this his big ears, he was still in his dragon form, when the boy changed in to his normal self, he held out a bouquet of flowers to the female, she raised an eye scale at him and took the roses.

"There from Cyril," the boy sat the table.

"I am on familiar terms with, whom else will furnish blue roses to a fire dragon" The Female burned the rose and throw the ashes in the trash.

"Why not date him?" the boy looked at Ignitus and smile. He had dark brown eyes, whit skin and green hair. The girl had fizzy red hair green eyes and dark brown skin. She looked at the boy and growled her hair rose with flames. She looked like she had grown about 15 feet, "I AM TOO OLD FOR HIM, and I AM ALMOST 18 YEARS OLD. I BELIEVE CYRIL IS 17 YEARS OLD." She seemed to go back to her regular size when she finished little show. It was quite for a while, when Ignitus winced when he bumped his shoulder in to the wall. The female growled and walked over to him and pinned him to the wall. "What is wrong with you, why must you formulate so many clamors?'

"Jordon gets off of him…"the boy pulled the female off of Ignitus. He smiled and shook Ignitus' hand. "Sorry about my friend she' Jordon she has the rare disability that allows her to heard everything, sometimes, if you think loud enough she can even hear you thoughts… try it." Ignitus thought that Jordon had a horrible attitude, and need a less then perfect hearing ad. Jordon looked at Ignitus and slapped him, then left the room. The boy gave Ignitus an ice pack once he got of the off the floor. He smiled and walked out the door. When the boy was gone Ignitus flipped through the book on the counter, it was 30 minutes later that he heard the deep male voice from the river outside his door.  
>"Ah Hello?" Ignitus said when he answered the door.<p>

"Hey, why you are still in bed, get up, get dress, and get going… you're going to be late." Ignitus grabbed his jacket. He followed the hazel-eye fellow all the way to an old moss covered building. Inside the building, was an arena with a wire fence, the hazel-eye fellow led Ignitus in to a room full of other kids. The hazel-eye kid was lost inside the crowd, while Ignitus stood on the side lines. The teacher whom was the female that share the same apartment as Ignitus looked at him and smiled.

"Class please welcome the new student, Ignitus dragon whom while be facing off with our champion Cyril Doe" Ignitus recognize that name, he looked around and saw Cyril in the shadows, well, he only saw his spiky brown hair. The head move with grace when it came in to the light, it was Cyril only he looked much more skinner then Ignitus could have imagine. What he did next was laugh in his face. "This is my antagonist; he is as scrawny as my pet lizard at my palace. C'mon in to the ring, I promise I'll go easy on you." The room gasped and Cyril did and said nothing. He just stepped in the ring and took his fight stance. But before Ignitus stepped in too the ring, Volteer handed him a mask. "You'll need this" he patted his shoulder and walked away. Ignitus through his mask on the floor and got in to his fighting stance, but his hand turned in to flames. But Jordon came over and informed Ignitus that elemental ability is not allowed in the ring. Ignitus had no other way to fight but use full force, which he was decent at, but was good enough to beat Cyril, or could Cyril kick his butt? Nah, with a blow of smoke through his nose, Ignitus' fire hands turned in to his regular hands. The whistle blew and Cyril just stood there.

"Are you going to fight or do I have to make you?" Cyril rolled his eyes and threw his fist like he was going to punch him, but brought it back very fast. Ignitus laughed and turned to knock Cyril off his feet. But couldn't get him, Cyril jumped and didn't come back down. Ignitus go up and looked around. "Looking for me." Cyril came down on top of Ignitus, whom knock him of his back. Cyril landed in a crouch and looked at Ignitus with no emotion. Ignitus looked at Cyril in confusion. He other heard a female telling her friend that Cyril was done with his fight. Ignitus didn't understand it, so he looked back at Cyril whom was staring back at him. Ignitus grew from confused to frustrate. "What, are you going to move or not." Cyril just stared at him then grabbed Ignitus arm and flung him against the wall out of the ring. As the crowd cheered and left for the day, Ignitus laid there out cold.

When he came through, he saw the hazel-eyed boy looking at him with Volteer smile and Cyril standing behind them with his arms folded. "Hey, are you okay?" The boy asked.

"Yeah…but what happened? What time it is? I have to get back home." Ignitus got so fast that his scared him.

"Wait, you're leaving, but getting to kick your butt was some much fun." Cyril smiled.

"Ignitus, if you have to go, then go…but you would love it here…" the hazel eyed boy slapped Cyril in the back of his head. While seeing Cyril wince in pain was funny, he dare keep is mouth close.

"I am sorry, but my mother… and father- I am there little boy- I am-(realizing) no, I am staying here, if they need me, then they cam come and get me." The boy named Volteer cheered in joy. Between he and his brother, he was the smallest, now with Ignitus around, he was taller then him. The Hazel-eyed boy invited Ignitus to he Kick Boxing practice, it took them around 20 minutes to reach the other side of the school. It was a fancy new building, in side where at lot of boys, but Ignitus heard this female's voice, she kept call out this name: Terrador, Terrador

"Dawg, Alice is calling you" Cyril pushed the hazel-eyed in to the crowd, when Ignitus found the boy; he was talking to this girl, but not in a romantic way. The boy and the girl seem to not want to be near each other.

"I am sorry Terrador, but master Shen order me to write up all the people whom are not fully prepared." The girl looked at him.

"It is my first time Alice. Can't you just keep a secret and loan a pair of shoes. Or I can use the ones I have on, you know-"

"-I am sorry" The girl looked down and at her chart and this name: Andy, Andy Shen. When Ignitus walked to the hazel-eyed dude, he notice at a rock was starting to move and elevate. But before Ignitus could calm him down, Cyril moved in his place. Terrador stayed on the side lines watching the practice, while Ignitus walked to the bathroom, he heard a boy sing in one of the stalls. _He has to be young_ Ignitus thought. _His voice is very high, to be around my or that kid with the hazel eyes._

Ignitus knocked on the door, and waited for an answer, when it didn't, he tried again. "'S'use me?"

"YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS?" The voice sounded oddly familiar.

"What is your name?"

"Why do you necessitate to discern?"

"Because-"

"It's Volteer, now go away you creep. Otherwise I am telling my brother, and he is a master at kick butt?"

"Volteer?"

"What now?"

"IT is kick boxing."

It was quite for a long time, Ignitus thought something had happen to Volteer. So he knocked again. But no one answered, he tried to knock one more time, but Volteer just shouted go away, freak of nature. Or I am telling my elder brother on you and he can kick butt. With that he left the room and walked to Terrador, whom he was talking to Alice, Ignitus never got a good look at Alice, but now he was she was muscular but with a feminine touch, that she had on green glasses and blue eyes. She brown hair and freckles, she looked at Ignitus and smile, she stuck out her hand and asked for his name.

"Ignitus Dragon…"

"Well, Mr. Dragon, are you joining the team. We can always use a guy that has no attitude toward the rules." She looked at Terrador, and smiled.

"The rules are bogus, they don't make any sense."

"The rule are rules Terrador, it is not your place to change them or add an attitude to them."

"Well if Shen will listen to what I got say then he wouldn't-"

"Well, he gave me the position of assistant because I worked hard."

"I work harder then you girl, chill with that."

Cyril, Ignitus and Volteer pulled Terrador away from Alice. She seemed to be a nice person to Ignitus, but he knew that she would flip if she knew that Ignitus was become Terrador's friend.

Marcellio- well we know that Cyril can fight, Terrador likes to kick box and Volteer likes can sing. There are also new people in this story, like Alice that girl that seems to always fight with Terrador, Jordon that flame of mistress that has super sonic ears. The chapter has a lot of song from Disney and old school songs, at the end I will list the songs, so you can down loud them and stuff.

* * *

><p>Chapter3<p>

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care? _

_Even if I don't have a dime_

_I got street savoir-faire_

_Why should I worry? _

_Why should I care?_

_It's just a be-bopoloation_

_I go street savior-faire_

_The rhythm of the city_

_Boy, once you get this down_

_Then you can own this town _

_And you get to wear the crown_

_Why should I worry, tell me_

_Why should I care?_

_Even if I cross that line_

_I got street savoir-fair_

Volteer played his Piano to that song the whole Saturday morning, so much so, that it woke Cyril up, and he was sleeping in the basement. Cyril banged on Volteer's door groggily then went down to the kitchen to make some coffee. He stood there for 5 minutes when he noticed Volteer run down the steps fully dress and heading toward the door.

"Hold it." Cyril put his hand up to motion Volteer to stop moving.

"What?" Volteer only froze to se if he had something on his shirt

"Where are you going?" Cyril said

"None of your damn business." Volteer had never cussed in his life so that startled Cyril a little

"It is my business if something happens to you."

"I'm goin' to the damn park"

"Why?"

"What, you ain't my mama."

"Volteer- before mom pasted, I promised I will protected you…"

"Well, you're doing a mightily good job, now ain't ya?" Volteer open and slammed the door behind him. Which woke Terrador, he found Cyril with his head on the table. Cyril head raise to great Terrador at all. "Nice to see you too Cyril" Terrador grabbed a glass and poured the juice in to it. Just then the door flew out and in came Volteer panting and running to the kitchen. He hid behind Cyril whom looked at the door. "What is Volteer?"

"Girls."

"What?" Terrador looked at Cyril and looked like he understood what he was talking about.  
>"They want me to sing for them; I don't want to, Cyril you got to help me." Cyril then grew a big idea; he picked up the phone and dialed the school office. "Hello?...Yes this is Cyril doe and Volteer Doe's Brother and care taker, I am calling to say that Volteer will be showing up for the try-out of the play Oliver and company….Really that you" Cyril hanged up then turned to Volteer, whom is staring at him with his mouth hanging open. "What?"<p>

Volteer's eyes smelled with tears, "I can't believe you are making me go to the tryouts, CYRIL IF I CAN"T IN RONT OF SOME STUDIP GIRLS, WHAT MAKES YOU THNK I CAN intone AND ACT IN FRONT OF A CROWD OF I DONNO, 7000 people?" Volteer ran up to his room and for the second time today, he slammed the door and began banging on his piano. Down stairs Terrador started to get annoyed with the noise and went to the basement. Cyril for the second time that day slammed his head against the counter and stood there.

On Monday, everyone was asking Volteer about trying out. In lit, his best friend, Methuen asked him if it was true that he was going to tryout of for the Oliver and Company. "Yea-why?" Volteer closed his binder and stuffed it in his bag.

"You're going to have some serious competition. You know that girl Lyle?"  
>"Yes,"<p>

"She is planning on trying out, and that Prince Ignitus? Is tryout for the part of Oliver?"

"Oh hell no… Oliver does not sing, I am going for that part…"

"Actually I see you as a dodger. Sorry, but even if you have that squeaky voice, your attitude fits dodger…" Methuen got up and left the room to his next class, while Volteer was in the bathroom, washing his hands, he heard a familiar voice singing in the stall.

_Lift every voice and sing _

'_Til earth and heaven ring_

"Ciao?"

"What?" the voice gasped and shrieked. "You're that same voice I heard in the stalls on Friday, you called me a creep, creep look the, dung is on your shoe and the joke is on you" it was silent in the stall and both Volteer and Ignitus felt a little awkward that moment, for Volteer because he didn't get the joke and didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings by asking what is the meaning, and for Ignitus, but Volteer didn't even laugh. "It was a joke…" Ignitus said glumly

"Oh, was it funny?"

"…No…"

"….."

"Volteer, what grade are you in?"

"Here we go… I am a sophomore; I just turned 15 last month…"

"And your voice is that high?"

"I am still an adolescent; what as regards you... what ranking are you in?" Volteer leaned against the door and waited or an answer. "Hmm?"

"I am a senior… I'll turn 18 in December."

"Hmm, well voice in the lavatory, I am goin' to be late for my tryouts, I'll distinguish you on the flip side, dues..."

Volteer pushed the door with is hip but the air coming from the vent beneath him, pushed his tee shirt up and relieved his stomach, which wasn't as sad as it sound. Volteer, back then, had rock hard abs, as did Cyril, Ignitus, and Terrador. But the sad part about this was that all the girls saw his stomach, and started to scream.

"Boy, I cannot get away from these girls." Volteer dropped his bag and headed to the gym. When he reached the gym, he closed and locked the door. "'ey, Volty, what's up?" Cyril said

"What on earth are you doing here, Cyril?" Volteer moved to the stand and sign his name in. At the top of the list he saw one of his revels Lyle Micromeres. Volteer felt someone's hand on his shoulder, it was Cyril's "We'll be here for ya' Volteer…" He and Terrador, moved from back stage and to the chairs. Back stage was full of competitors, some of which he knew, but this one girl who stood out to him, was little and she wore glasses. She seemed too weak to even mover her head, but yet she was reading, her hair was in a blond spiky ponytail, indicating that she was an electric dragon. When Volteer walked up to her, she put her hand out and motioned for him to stop. "What?" Volteer looked around. "Your mama or boyfriend around," He snickered but the girl rolled her eyes, which were huge. They where emeralds green and covered most of her face, the girl looked up, and for the first time in his teenage life, he felt his heart jumped, the girl was perfect to him, skin was a snow white as well, snow she was taller then him. Volteer stood there for a moment and shook away his moment with a pick up line. He began to fall, but hit the ground a little too loudly. "Oh ow that hurt girl"

"But I didn't do anything" her voice was soft ns singsongy

"It hurt when you fell on top of me."

"But I didn't"

"Yes you did, when you fell from heaven…"Volteer got up but his shirt got caught in the nail on the ground and he began to try to rip it free. The bottom part of the back was ripped off, and exposed his lower back. "That was atrocious." The girl picked up the other piece of the shirt from the nail.

"The fall or the pick up line,"

"Both…um… aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Are you going to notify me yours?"

"Victoria Viennese Veronika Vanessa Volta Velasquez, satisfied? So…"

"Volteer Saki Collies Cecil Marcellio Voltage Doe. contented?

The tryout director called for the next person which was Volteer. He looked over to the stage and gulped the out of nowhere Victoria, kissed him on the cheek. "Why did you do that?"

"I had in impulse, are you going to sue me for sexual harassment?"

Volteer laughed and trotted all the way to the stage. In the crowd he saw his brothers, his teachers and his friend, but no where had he seen Ignitus.

"Okay Volteer Doe, what do you want to tryout say?" the lady said.

"Oliver pleases? He heard him laugh and cough on his own juice. Volteer looked at him and his glare silenced his friend (Aside: no wonder he is good at silencing his daughters…) Volteer returned his attention to the doctor, whom was smiling. "Volteer, you seem to be more like the Dodger of Oliver, not the Oliver himself… even though you got-"

"I know the squeaky voice; my attitude fit a dodger…" Volteer walked off the stage and was almost to the door when he heard Cyril say something. "Volteer, get you butt back on the stage." Volteer rolled his eyes and he heard Ignitus voice yell sing from the main entrance. Volteer turned to the door and walked to the stage and took the microphone.

"Sing young dragon, damn it sing stupid boy." Volteer looked at Cyril who yelled that opened his mouth.

_O come all ye faithful_

_Joyful and triumphant_

_O come all ye citizens _

_Of Bethlehem _

"Beautiful Volteer, though let me hear you sing Ignitus…then Victoria you too Terrador and Cyril. I know Volteer Cyril and Terrador are in choir so I am going to let you three sing the song you are going to making up for the concert" The director said….

Marcellio-I could be wrong, and if I am please review me, but is this getting a till interesting. Okay, I promise to put the names of the songs at the end, so first song was _why should I worry, why should I care?_ From the movie _**Oliver & Company**_, Billy Joel was singing that. The next was _Lift every voice and sing_, I don't know who wrote that, because I had to sing it when I was in my choir, which was filled with black and Hispanic people, and I fit in to both groups. The last one is sung by Luther Vandross and is _o come citizens_. In this next chapter we are going to meet the boy and get to know why Jordon is so hard and mean, if you want to see another story I wrote, check out _**Oliver and**_ _**company and Birds of Prey**_.

Ignitus woke to someone taping on his room door. "WH-what?" he pulled his pants on and opened the door. Jordon leaned against it. Ignitus looked at her and rubbed his eyes, all that first week the girl never talked to him. Till now.

"Yes?" Ignitus rubbed is shoulder and winced in pain. Jordon cringed from the sound. Ignitus looked at her and thought as loudly as he can to she why is she here.

"I'm here to obtain your polluted garments you dim-witted obtuse thick ding-bat." Jordon looked in to the room and with a flick of here hand the clothes that where in a pile on the floor floated to her in to the basket she was holding. "Geez, is that your leisure center shoes that stench?" Before Ignitus could say something, Jordon burned his shoes and walked away. Ignitus just stared at the ashes of his shoes. The by came out of the bathroom, in his robe and dumped his clothes in to Jordon's basket. "Merit Flash, at least somebody has some approbation concerning my responsibilities." With that Jordon walked to the courtyard where the other boys and girls where doing their chores. "What just happened?" Ignitus asked flash.

"She like doing the chores because it keeps her mind on one thing, if you let her mind roam, it will start to remember unpleasant things." Flash yarned and walked back in to his room. "She's had a hard life Ignitus…" Flash closed the door went back to bed. Ignitus went in to the bathroom and did his business, he took a shower brushed his teeth. He changed in to his sweater and jeans. It was getting cold, and getting closer to his birthday. Ignitus saw Jordon looking at a rose, and sighing.  
>He sat next to her, but she didn't even look up at him. It was a like weird how her shoulder's relaxed as soon as he hit the bench. "Hey, is that a gift from Cyril?" Ignitus rubbed the back of his next and smiled. She shook her head and sighed. "No and if it was, do you think it would still be here?" Ignitus backed up a little and smiled.<p>

"What do you have against Cyril?"

"Nothing'" She shook her heard and the flower drop on the ground.

"Yes, you do…you have a problem with him, me and I sense a little attitude with Flash…" Ignitus stopped dead when she got in his face and started yelling at him. While she was doing that, Jordon could tell that Ignitus face was turning red. "…You are such a slow dim-witted no nothing little boy,. And if you ever come for my _brother _like that I will toast you like the fire slug you are." Jordon got up and got on her motor-bike. She eyed the girl who was standing in the way of her exist. The girl was too a ire dragon and would change Ignitus' life forever.

"You need a job…" said Flash as he and Ignitus had lunch on the outskirts of the school.

"What?" Ignitus almost choked on his chicken. "I have never worked in my lie, I am Prince, and royalty do not work."

"Let me tell you something Ignitus, you are not the only 'His Majesty' here at Maple Academy" Flash turned the year book to they page that said Royals. "your face is not yet on here because the head mistress doesn't know you're here yet, but when she sees your papers…anyway, she these guys…(pointing at the doe brothers) there mother was a night and their father was the king on the southern southern realms. Not the rich kingdom in the world, actually it is the poorest, dirtiest, crime-risen place on Realms. As you should know Cyril is the oldest, he also brags about his royal lineage and-"

"He dislikes me..." Ignitus said to Flash

"Don't feel bad… Cyril… is not as mean as you might think he is… just given him some time… the second oldest is Terrador, he is the famous Earth and kick boxer kid, and a kids best friend, at time when Cyril acts like a Weiner, Terrador takes the place of oldest." Flash then pointed at Volteer. "This little cutie, is Volteer all the girls in school think he is sexy. He has a killer singing voice and a killer vocab; he is the master on electricity." Flash then lipped the page to Jordon and him.

"TH-that's-that's G-Jordon!" then it hit Ignitus in the head, well a ball did. "Ow…" He picked up the ball and it read Property o Cyril Davis Pactirus Doe "Cyril… come get your damn ball, I know your back there." Volteer came running from around the bush and grabbed the ball from Ignitus, but Ignitus stopped him before he left. Volteer was limping when he turned to leave, the kid looked like he just got attacked by a wild dog, and he had dried blood under his nose and a long cut near his eye. And his eye was black and swollen. "Ignitus, I-I got to go." He tried to his are away room him but his sleeve ripped and exposed a bite mark, but not of a dog, but something much bigger, and frightening. Flash invited Volteer to their apartment. Volteer's big eyes widen with fright and looked behind to the open where he came from. Out of nowhere, a bigger boy showed up, he had three other boys behind. Ignitus had an uneasy feeling about these guys.

"Shadow, what are you and your pompous of friends doing here, shouldn't you be with the other dark dragons." Flash growled and folded his arms.

"We're playing with Volteer-" Shadow motioned for Volteer to come over, Volteer looked at Ignitus and walked over to Shadow. But he was cautious though, like he didn't want to play with Shadow, and Ignitus would have done the same thing, Shadow looked like a bully.

"What game?" Flash snarled at Shadow, Shadow stepped back and rubbed the back of his next.

"-keep away" Shadow put is hand on Volteer's Shoulder.

"….Yeah? Well 'keep away' from Volteer…If I see with him again your going to wish you never met him." Shadow rolled his eyes and took is gang of friends and Volteer with him.

That night, the whole apartment was quite for the evening, the fire place was on; Jordon was sleeping on the floor. Flash was painting, while Ignitus was reading on the chair. Just there was a loud banging on the door, Ignitus put his down and answered. It was Cyril, Ignitus wasn't predominantly happy to see him and would had have told him to get lost, but he saw the look on Cyril face. It was raining and it was cold and dark. Cyril only had a blanket around him. And was dripping wet, "Ignitus, I know I am not-well-the kindest person to you, but I really need you to answer me truthfully…" he looked down and looked back at Ignitus. "is Volteer with you and your friends?" ….

"-the last time I saw him was when Shadow and he where running around in the yard…" Ignitus cut Cyril off, he didn't believe Volteer was missing, he knew he was sleep at home.

"I am sorry Cyril, but I don't believe Volteer is missing; besides if he was, I am not responsible of him, and you are." Ignitus closed the door and Cyril's face, but he heard what Cyril yelled at him before leaving to find his brother. "WHAT IF IT WAS YOUR BROTHER OF SISTER, I KNOW WE ARE NOT FRIENDS, BUT I WOULD HELP YOU FIND THEM ANYWAY." Cyril's footstep grew fain and disappeared. Ignitus turned and saw Jordon and Flash looking at him. "What?"

"Cyril may be mean and annoying, but I he said, that if it was your family member and even if he didn't like you, he would still help you find them… he would do it." Flash put his coat on and ran out side; Jordon did the same thing, and brought a blanket.  
>"Where are you going?"<p>

"To find Volteer, you should come…"

With that Ignitus looked at Cyril, Alice, Terrador, Flash, and Jordon leave. He followed.

Marcellio-(sipping coffee with Suris) Hey this is my bud Suris… you'll learn about him later in the story. But let's talk about Shadow; he is a stupid ridiculous son of a bitch. Not to motion there is a scent in the air about him. And Poor Volteer- he is the smallest kid in the school, and is his getting beat up….

Suris-I think on of his bothers did it

Marcellio- perhaps, but lets keep the story rolling. I got to get the other stories on the show…remember to review

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Ignitus looked in the moss covered building. He smelled Volteer's scent in it. Ignitus was in his Dragon form and his highly trained nose picked up Volteer's Scent from a quarter of a mile away.

"Do you see him?" Cyril called from the door way, the shed was too small for the others to fit in, but jus the right size for Volteer and Ignitus to fit in.

"Shut up Cyril" Ignitus hissed, as he walked deeper in to the shed, the scent was stronger. Volteer was here, but where exactly could he be. Ignitus sniffed the air and tripped over a body, in his human form, Ignitus grabbed a piece of wood and lit it, then he waved it around and saw Volteer on the floor. "Cyril, I found him. Terrador I am going to need you to rip the side of the shed open." Terrador did as Ignitus said when Volteer was out of the shed; Jordon made a fire though it was still raining. Volteer was severely beat and he was out cold, but the good thing was that he was alive. Volteer began to come through within an hour of his release for the shed. They where back at Ignitus' apartment.

"Volteer- your alive…" Terrador leaned against the door and smiled. Volteer sat up and rubbed the side of his head.  
>"Hey- you okay kid?" Jordon cringed at the sound of Volteer wincing. Volteer looked out of his not-so-beat-up eye and nodded. He tried to get up but Cyril held him down.<p>

"What happened? Who did this to you? Let me fiend them and I'll make the pay, Why are you not talking?" Terrador put a hand on Cyril's shoulder, and then looked at his brother.

"Calm down Cyril- he just came to-"

"It was Shadow… I told him to stop, but he took the ball and I tried to get it back-but he hit me and then the rest of his friends, Ronnie, Bobby, and Ricky, jumped me, I- I don't remember what happened after that…I am sorry…" It was quite, btw ht group jumped when they heard the door slam close. Cyril was on his way to beat up Shadow for beating up his little. "I got to stop him, before he makes a horrid mistake." Jordon ran out in to the rain and stopped Cyril before he walked down the steps.

"Cyril!" Jordon shouted, Cyril spun around and looked at her. "Listen Cyril, I know you're angry and I am very angry also, but you can go and beat up Shadow and he friends…"

"I know, Beating them up won't do anything."

"Excellent

"I am going to kill his ass…" Cyril continued to walk away but Jordon moved a piece of steel in his way. Cyril staggered back and turned to Jordon. "What now Jordon…"

"Cyril- you have so much potential- don't let it go to waste fool"

"Look what if Flash was in Volteer's shoe- you'll do anything to protect him!" Cyril nearly shouted this. He voice went fro being in between Volteer's and Terrador's voice to being two times the height of Volteer's voice range.

"Whoa" Jordon looked at Cyril. "Think about what your doing… you would really risk going to jail for a little innocent boy- I know he nearly killed Volteer, I would say 'sure go ahead and kill that nigger' if he killed Volteer-but the thing is Shadow didn't and you have no right to go and kill him…beat his ass up the next time he steppes in to that rings." Jordon walked Cyril back in to the apartment. They had some hot cocoa and the trio went back to the house the shared in the morning.

"You think Cyril is going to kill Shadow" Flash asked Jordon over breakfast. "He was quite upset with himself and Shadow…"

"I'll be surprise he doesn't kill himself." Jordon stared at ignitus who said that.

"Cyril didn't know that Shadow was going to kick his brother's ass, if he did then he would have kept Volteer away from him, but Shadow was Cyril's best friend. I surprise he doesn't go report this to the head master…" Just then a horn was sounded and the three young dragons ran out in to the court yard.

"Speaking of the devil..." Flash walked back in to his room and shut his door.

there was a lady in white, she looked beautiful and igntius knew was important. "Who is she?" he raised an eye scale and folded his arm. he also did as Jordon did, which was bow.

"She is the head Mistress, but she is also an asshole, bitch doesn't like anyone, trust me..." The head mistree stopped infront of Ignitus and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe i have seen you before...what is you name young one" Ignitus detected some anger in her voice but held it back.

"I am P-Prince I-Ignitus, from the eastren realm and i am hear to study-to study-uh...the perfoming arts, i have tryout for the play Oliver and Company, hoping that will get me some friends."

"Are assume it will, are you regsrided ignitus?"

"I don't belive i know what you are talking about ms."

"Hmm...well, good luck with your play, you'll be acting along side one of Maple acamdey singers and actors"  
>"who is tha?"<p>

"Volteer of course, hey Ignitus, hello Mistress." Shadow came walking and waved. he looked like he was beaten up.

"My Shadow, what has happen to you" Jordon smirked, Flash came out of his room and looked down at them from the padio.

"Your little bird brain vocab speak of a friend is waht happen to me." Shadow frowned and nodded to Flash, whom rolled his eyes.

"I will leave you to be," the mistress continue to walk down the courtyard.

"Morelike you beat the mess out of him Shad," Jordon put her hands on her hips. Shadow rolled his eye and looked at ignitus, "Just want to wish you good luck iggy, you'll need it." Shadow wen to join his friends that were waiting for him at the entrey of the courtyard. just then Volteer came running, he looked way better and only a couple of bruses near his face and arm, but you really couldn't tell. he brought a flyer of the cast of the play.

Oliver-Ignitus

Dogder-Volteer

Tito-Cyril

Francis-Terrador

Fagin-CJ

Rita-Victoria

Jenny- Jordon

Winsten-Malefor

Einsten-Matheun

Rosco-Flash

Desoteo-Shadow

Syke-Bobby

Georgette-Alice

Additionals

Ronnie

Ricky

Mike

"What?" Jordon Grew livid. I am that prisy little girl, jenny." She paced the room and her hair started to go aflame. Ignitus looked at the flyer, he would have never geuss he would be Oliver and not Dodger. but ther must be a reason why he was picked for Oliver, he was adorable, and SMALL. He grew pissed inside but put on a brave face. he hated being small.  
>"I don't even remeber you trying out Jordon, nor you either Flash" Cyril rounded the corner ans smiled terrador trailed behind him.<p>

"That's cause we didn't, and i wanted to be anyone but Jenny Foxworth..." With a flick of her wrist she diappeard and reappeard on the padio adove them. "I demand a recount." Ignitus shook his head before getting swormed with hugs.

"Congrates" Alice said as she appeard in the entry of the courtyard. "Oliver the cat, dude you the perfect size being that cute kitty." She gave igntus a kiss on the cheek and he blushed. Above Jordon saw that and grew angry.

Marcellio- i would never guess that Jordon would get mad at ignitus recieving a kiss on the cheek by another girl. and Do you think that Shadow really beat up Volteer, volteer is too small to kick Shadow's butt, or is he. What do you think suris?

Suris-Frankly, that Jordon girl is HOT HOT HOT... but in the Shadow thing...well only time will tell. By the way, i am Cyril's son.

Marcellio- and my name really isn't Marcellio- i am Ignitus' daurghter and my name is Zyannie, ey where's Viennie and Resia

Suris-IDK, let's keep the story going- they'll show up.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Oh" Ignitus was blasted through the hallway during battle practice now everything in his body aced. "That is the last time i am every going after you Cyril." Cyril smiled and sipped his soda. But spat it out when he saw this lovey white dragoness walk past them. she stopped at their table to ask the boys a question about the classes.

"'ello, Je m'appelle Ceclin-" She was french

"Je m'appelle Volter, ici mon freres Cyril et Terrador, ici mon copain Ignitus." Volteer spoke perfect french, cyril and terador nodded to the girl and stared at volteer, whom smiled was pure proudness.

"Bonjour, eh-do you know what professuer has lit" Cyril jumped up almost tipping his chair over, and stated that lit was his neck class. "Bon-good-will you walk me to my classe-class?" Cyril assesed Ceclin to lit and smiled the whole way there. Volteer, terrador and ignitus waited


End file.
